Let's take a chance
by PinkCloudForever
Summary: What if Harry took Eloise to the Yule Ball, the girl Ron didn't want to take, instead of Parvati. This is a story I did for a challenge. Rated K just because I kept it really clean.


**So this is a challenge from** thegenuineimitation. **So please enjoy! :)**

'What am I going to do? I still don't have a date for the Yule Ball... Cho already had a date, actually most of the girls already had a date...' Harry thought as he was sitting in the common room.

The portrait opened and Ron walked in, he sank into the armchair.

"No luck?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Ron sighed.

"Ron, remember that girl from Hufflepuff... Eloise Midgen! The one you didn't want to ask, because she failed a spell and now has a crooked nose?" Harry exclaimed, suddenly getting an idea.

"Um... Yeah, Harry what are you up to?" Ron asked, suddenly looking kind of scared, as he looked into Harry's now sparkling eyes.

"I'm going to ask her to the Yule Ball!" Harry exclaimed, and jumped from his seat, running out the painting, not even waiting for Ron to answer.

'So what if she has acne and a crooked nose? She could ask someone to help her with those... After all we are in a magical school, everything's possible' Harry thought, as he asked a few people as to where he could find Eloise.

"I think she's in the Hufflepuff common room" Luna said, looking as dreamy as ever.

"I could ask my friend to ask her to come out?" Luna suggested.

"That would be great, Luna" Harry smiled.

"By the way, why are you looking for Eloise?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Oh, I'm going to ask her to go to the Yule Ball with me" Harry answered enthusiastically, he was really happy to find someone to be his date, after all he was one of the people the goblet of fire picked, witch meant that he would be one of the people starting the ball.

"Oh, that's nice of you Harry, nobody's asked Eloise yet" Luna smiled.

"Do you have a date Luna?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes, a lovely one" Luna smiled.

Suddenly the door to the Hufflepuff house opened, and Eloise stepped out.

"Um, you were looking for me?" Eloise asked, looking hopeful.

I guess everyone wants to go to the Yule Ball.

"Oh, I'll leave you two alone" Luna smiled, as she skipped away.

"Um... Eloise, w-would you like to come to t-the Yule Ball with me?" Harry smiled, even after all the girls he asked, this still felt as awkward as the first time.

"I would love to Harry! But you know you could have a much better date than me, I mean you're the chosen one." Eloise smiled shyly.

"Oh, but I think you'll be the perfect date for me" Harry smiled, as he happily walked back to the Gryffindor common room, he had succeeded in his task, he now had a date for the Yule Ball.

'Wow, Harry's so nice, even though he's so famous, he's still nice to everyone' Eloise thought, as she happily went back into the common room.

"So, what happened!" Hannah asked enthusiastically, she has so much energy, she's like a ball of energy.

"Harry asked me to the Yule Ball!" I squeaked.

"Eeek! Yay, let's go shopping in Hogsmead today!" Hannah jumped up and down, happy for me.

"Okay, let's ask permission from Sprout, I'm sure she'll say yes" I said, smiling widely.

"Okay" Hannah agreed, and we both walked out of the common room.

'This is the best day of my life' Eloise thought, as she smiled to herself.

...

"Harry what did you do?" Ron yelled at me.

"I have a date to the ball now, we just need to find a date for you next" Harry smiled, he was genuinely happy that he asked Eloise.

Ron on the other hand, wasn't so much.

"Why would you go with a girl who has a crooked nose?" Ron asked, he looked bewildered.

"Because, every girl has a right to go to this ball, and we live in a magical world, anythings possible" Harry explained.

"Um... Ron, can I talk to you? In private" Parvati asked, looking pointedly at me.

"Oh, I'm off to the great hall" I said as nudged Ron, before exiting the common room.

...

"Oh my god! Eloise... wow! You look wonderful!" Hannah exclaimed, she had an awed look on her face.

Eloise looked down at the dress I was wearing.

The hem was short in the front and was at floor length from the back, it showed off her legs.

The dress was strapless, white, and the top part was decorated with diamonds and saphires, even though they were fake.

"I'm taking this one! I feel so beautiful just wearing this dress" Eloise exclaimed.

"You should, because you look beautiful, this freakishly long shopping day was worth all the effort we put into it" Hannah said, looking happily at the dress she had in her hands.

"Okay let's go pay and get going, after all the ball is tonight" Hannah said, as she skipped to the front of the store, where they paid for the dresses.

…

Harry walked into his room and saw Ron wearing the dress robes his mother had sent him.

"Help me! I can't go out looking like this" Ron said looking down at his outfit.

"I'm sure we can take all the ruffles off, by the way what did Parvati want with you?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well she asked me to the ball, so we're going together" Ron explained, as he started cutting the ruffles off.

Harry put his dress robes on and looked at the mirror.

'I look pretty good' Harry thought, he wore black tuxedo-like robes.

"I got the ruffles off.. But these robes still look pretty bad" Ron said sadly.

"C'mon Ron, there's nothing we can do anymore, anyways the girls will be coming soon so come on" Harry said, as he dragged Ron out of their room.

...

Eloise looked at the full body mirror one last time.

The dress looked perfect and Hermione had done a charm on her face, so that it was acne free and made her nose straight, of course it would only last for 12 hours.

Hannah had made Eloise's hair and makeup.

She had made a simple bun and decorated it with a blue butterfly pin.

Eloise's make-up was simple and it made her best features stand out.

She sighed, before turning from the mirror and walking with Hannah to the meeting place.

As she walked down the stairs she saw Harry waiting for her.

…

There were a lot of gasps from people around Harry, he looked around searching for the reason to those gasps, and he found it, walking down the stairs in a white dress.

He was awed, his mouth was almost hitting the floor.

'Who is she?' Harry thought, the girl looked familiar, but he just couldn't pin-point why.

But as soon as the girl was close enough, he recognized her, it was Eloise!

He rushed to the foot of the stairs, and extended his arm for Eloise to take.

"Hi, Harry" Eloise greeted as she put her hand on his arm.

"Wow... You look amazing! I knew I chose the right girl" Harry smiled to her.

"Oh thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" Eloise giggled.

"Let's get ready, the ball's about to start, and we'll be one of the first ones to enter" Harry smiled, as he led Eloise to the line.

And soon McGonagall announced their names, and they walked into the great hall, which was of course decorated for the event.

As soon as Eloise and Harry walked into the Great Hall there were gasps of awe.

"Who is she?" "The one with Potter" "She's absolutely gorgeous" The Great Hall enveloped into whispers from the audience.

Soon dance music started and Harry and Eloise started dancing along with the music, soon everyone had joined and the dance floor was full of people having fun.

The rest of the night went really well, with a lot of dancing, conversing with others and a ton of compliments to the pair.

At the end of the ball Harry was walking Eloise back to her common room.

"Thank you so much for taking me to the dance tonight Harry, I had tons of fun" Eloise smiled.

"Oh I'm glad I took you, you were an amazing company, I wasn't bored even for a second" Harry smiled.

'Oh no, Hermione's charm is going to wear off pretty soon, I'd better hurry' Eloise thought.

"Harry I'm okay from here, the Hufflepuff house is just around the corner." Eloise explained.

"Oh, okay, if you think so" Harry said, looking kind of sad to be departing.

"Anyways thank you for the wonderful night, and for walking me till here" Eloise smiled as she leaned in and hugged Harry, making him startled, soon though he sneaked his hands around her, returning the hug.

"Would you like to hang out with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Harry blurted out the words he'd been meaning to say the whole night.

"I would love to Harry" Eloise whispered in his ear, the charm would wear off in about 2 minutes.

"Good night Harry" Eloise said as she broke the hug.

"'Night" Harry said as they both turned around and walked towards their common rooms.

'This was by far the best night of my life, I can't wait until we meet again' Were the thoughts going trough both of their heads.

**The end! So please R&R! I'm pretty proud of how the story turned out :D**


End file.
